


Dancing with a stranger

by Praeopimon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing with a stranger, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeopimon/pseuds/Praeopimon
Summary: Danny need drinks and good fuck! HaHaHa!!!





	Dancing with a stranger

It’s all ready 11PM on Wednesday. Danny’s suppose to go home and get some sleep after he had been working non-stop for weeks to solve another tragic case. A 10 years old girl was kidnaped. Her parents paid the ransom. However, the kidnaper kill her and left her body in the wood. 

The team was assigned to the case. They managed to find the kidnapers and track them down  
with some gunfire, a little bit explosion, and well...a car chase. Not a big deal, right?. 

Anyway, he glad that the guys was in jail and no one got hurt. They celebrated as usually then cell in a night, so everyone can get rest, but he still here in the pud full of crowd. 

Danny’s neither want to sleep nor to be alone at home. His ex-wife took their children to london since last week.He don’t know where to go. He would have gone to steve’s home, if he didn’t know that Catherine mamy be there. Well… he don’t want to be a third wheel. Actually,  
It’s kind of hurt to see them together. Don’t get he wrong. He happy for his friend. Steve deserve to be happy and he always wish him all the best. On the other hand, it’s hard to not go crazy when you fell in love with your best(straight) friend.

That’s why he tries to stay away for steve recently. He hopeful that he will get over that feeling someday...yes...someday. Just not tonight though.

I don’t want to be alone tonight.  
It’s pretty clear that I’m not over you.  
I’m still thinking ‘bout the things you do So I don’t want to be alone tonight

Then, he catch a attractive man’s looking and smiling at him, so he smiles back because he’s a bit drunk. Danny hold his glass up as an invitation and challenge. He grin when the man make his way to him.

Up close he don’t look bad at all. Definitely, a gym nut. He introduce himself....kind of Jame,Jo  
or may Johan. Danny can’t remember and really don’t care. They finished the drinks then they find themselves enjoy making out in the dark of parking lot behind the pud. 

Can you light the fire.  
I need somebody who can take control.  
I know exactly what I need to do.  
Cos I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight 

They don’t even make it in the car. Danny is pinned face down on a car hood. His hands are trap behind his back with his shirt. He don’t realize when did the another man take his pants and underwear down to ankles. His lower part is completely naked, completely display, and invite.

He hears the man steps away a little. Follow by a unzip sound. Danny’s heartbeat is raising fast with anticipate and interested.

There is silence which starts to cause Danny's worry.

“ What’s wron…. g…?” The detective not ever finished the question when the man returns One hand grabs his hip roughly which other hand plants on his neck to keep Danny in place.

He groan loudly when the other take him in one go. It hurt like hell, but that what he need. To feel the plain. To feel the heat for another person. To fulfill the empty inside his heart. The empty that  
surely will return when the sun rise again like it never go away. Because only one person can make it disappear, but he can’t has him.

Steve is one of the people he can die aside of Grace and Charlie.

He can’t tell the person who he call a best friend, a partner, and a brother that he loves him and wants he like this hot and hard. Steve will be think he is disgusting. 

The hurt replace with the satisfaction when the man above him move faster and faster. That Thing hits his sweet spot repeatedly. 

What would it be like if it was steve? Danny can help to think.  
If it was steve who hold him, but he wouldn’t... His heart hurt. 

He have to forget about it. He need to...it hurt too much and too long.

Look what you made me do I’m with somebody new  
Ooh, baby, baby I’m dancing with a stranger  
Look what you made me do I’m with somebody new  
Ooh, baby, baby I’m dancing with a stranger  
Dancing with a stranger 

I wasn’t even going out tonight  
But boy I need to get you off my mind  
I know exactly what I have to do  
I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight 

Danny close his eyes and focus on what he’d doing now. He move his hip to match with the another’s move to reach to goal that they both almost get. 

The funny thing is Danny think he smalls the familiar small from the man behind.  
It’s like steve’s small. No doubt that it’s just his fancy, but it make his groin grow bigger in response.

Then, Danny feel a sharp pain on his shoulder. The bastard bite him hard enough to get blood before he lick it carefully and tenderly like an apologize that make Danny shivering evermore.

Their breathe become shorter and harder. The man gripe harder on Danny’s hip. It’s going to leave bruises tomorrow. Not than he care anyway. He so close. He just need  
A little push. If only he can touch himself, but he can’t. 

“ Please...please I...need…please Steve” He’s begging shamelessly. Not notices that he say his partner’s name. Tears run down his cheeks. 

He wants to release. He wants to be free from the need that hitting and drowning his like an ocean wave. Danny feel like he is submerged like he can’t breathe anymore.

Finally, the man show some mercy. He moves the hand on Danny’s neck to his swollen hard-rock thing and stroking it hard. That’s causing Danny’s moaning and whining until  
The detective got orgasm. His body’s shaking while he shoot white hot fluid in the stranger’s hand. He can feel the man comes inside his as well.

Danny collapse on the car hood. Try to catch his breath. He has to admit this is one of the best sexes his ever had. The man already put off and left. He’s about to move so he can fix himself to be presentable when he hear a familiar sound of click and feel the cool metal against his wrists.

“ What’s the fuck?” Danny start to panic, but when he managed to turn around and face the another man. He is speechless.

It isn’t the stranger he met in the bar. It’s Steve. The one and only Lieutenant Commander Steven J. "Steve" McGarrett. 

“Steve!?”

“ Yes. Danny.” 

“H..How are you know I'm here?..No ..What are you here?” 

“I went to your house, but you not there. I called, you didn’t pick up, so I got Jerry track your phone and here we are.” Steve answer like it’s a normal thing to do and he isn’t just fuck his partner’s ass.

The truth is Steve will never tell anyone that when he follow Danny here and saw he flirt with another man. He got very jealous, so he keep an eye on them. And well… He may or may not put a gun on that man’s hand to scare him away before replace him.

He have been falling for Danny since they first met, but he didn’t make a move because he doesn’t want to destroy their friendship and Danny doesn’t show any interested in men before.

To night Danny show him a change,show that he can be with a man, so he desired this man must be him.

He not gonna let anyone else have his Danny. Danny’s him.

“Danny, we need to talk. Let’s go home.”

“ O.K, but can you at least let me get dress purposely?” The detective ask shyly.  
His face is as red as a tomato. 

Steve look at His almost naked partner and grind brondly.

“Nope, I think I like what I see. Let’s go” He say and begin to manhandle into the car.

“What?! You're lunatic!!! Let me go!” 

 

God help him that is all Danny can think right now.

............................................................................................................................................  
Happy ending???

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every body. My name is View. It been long time since my first work. I am not an English native speaker, so I'm sorry if there'er some mistakes. However, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> All the best,  
> View


End file.
